moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakhyld Clan
The Drakhyld Clan is a clan of Vrykul inhabiting Kal'oka. Devoted to the fallen Val'kyr, Helya, the Drakhyld are often heralded by conjured storms in battle. They seek to earn Helya's notice and approval above else, and devoted to her creations. History The Drakhyld were originally among King Ymiron's Dragonflayer Clan, yet often migrated south to the region of Stormheim in reverence to Odyn. Yet, when the Curse of Flesh struck, the Drakhyld were unable to overcome the difficulties that plagued them. They instead turned to a peculiar, yet fascinating, myth of The Thane and the Witch that spoke of a blessing granted by Helya. The Drakhyld saw this blessing as a way to overcome the weaknesses brought by the Curse of Flesh. They referenced the Thane's journey and believed that worthiness had to be proven before any one of them could be granted the blessing they craved. The Drakhyld took to modeling the Thane's path, defying Odyn and waging war against the Titan keeper until they could receive Helya's notice. Eventually, led by the Thane Voldaf, the Drakhyld traveled to Northrend, chasing the blessing they craved. The existence of the San'layn led them to immediately throw their loyalty in with the Undead Scourge, though they only desired to answer to the San'layn and would still consider Helya a higher calling. In fact, though the Drakhyld revered Prince Keleseth, they mistakenly considered him to be an extension of Helya's will. When Keleseth was slain, the Drakhyld lost interest in the Scourge's preservation and focused on avenging the deceased Prince, unaware of his revival later on, or any San'layn beyond him. Shortly after the death of the Lich King, the San'layn Inkorkast sought to exploit Keleseth's work and claim what remained of the Vrykul. The most receptive were the Drakhyld, who believed that Inkorkast's coming symbolized worthiness in avenging Keleseth and recognition in Helya's eyes. Though it was far from the truth, Inkorkast played the role of representing Helya's will and indulged the Drakhyld's beliefs. During the Blood War, the Orcs Goremah and Gezra found the Drakhyld while hunting proto-drakes. Gezra slew Thane Voldaf in single combat, prompting Inkorkast to critically wound Gezra with a bite to the throat. Goremah battled Inkorkast to avenge her defeated mate, though Goremah only destroyed a blood simulacrum. The Drakhyld later captured Gezra, delivering her into the hands of Inkorkast while they were ordered to migrate to the northwest, seeking out the remote island of Kal'oka where they would begin their new home under the rule of Skelgris. Tradition The Drakhyld have carried a devotion to Helya over the generations, with an even deeper fascination with the existence of vampyr, believing them to be extensions of Helya's will according to the story of The Thane and the Witch. For this reason, the Drakhyld actively attempt to defile and destroy anything in reverence to Odyn in order to attain Helya's approval. It is believed that the ultimate sign of earning Helya's approval is when a Thane is permitted to ascend to becoming a vampyr in their own right, which serves as a recognition of the clan as a whole. Among the Drakhyld, vampyr are considered to be Helya's immortal warriors, incapable of a true death. Thus far, no Thane has become a vampyr, and the Drakhyld look forward to the day that such an honor can be bestowed upon them. Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Vrykul Category:Vrykul Clans Category:Undead Scourge Category:Bloodmoon Dominion